Freedom
by darkwolflink1
Summary: They both want freedom. One for the shadows one for the clear skies, butas we know you can not have one thing with out giving up another, even if it means you lose the only one you'd ever loved,you would do anythign to make them happy...


The afternoon sun can be bright, even more so for one that is meant to be made out of shadows. It had been a week since his horse had come running here with him trying to hold onto her back. He growled and laid back into the shadow of the tree closing his eyes.

He felt someone sit next to him, he sighs.

"Dark are you shore you should be up?" She asked

He sighs again then opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yes Malon I should be up." He said to her.

She sighs and lays oh the grass getting her brown and yellow dress dirty; her feet are bare as are her arms of dirt. Her hair spreads around her head and her blue eyes look up at the shy through the tree leaves that her dappling the ground with light as the soft wind blows.

"Well if you're up then did you want to do something tomorrow Ingo said I can have the day free" she said

He chuckles then smirks, he can think of quite a few ways to spend the day with her but they aren't right for two friends.

"Thanks for the save" he said

She looks at him; confusion in her blue hylian eyes, her hair goes to a fiery orange as the sun hits it. His goes a midnight black, his red eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well for err... Uuummm saving my life the other week and also for getting me outer work tomorrow, if I didn't think of you as a sister Malon I would marry you" Dark said

She just chuckles then gives him a light hug.

"Thanks, glad to think you care" she said

He chuckles then closes his eyes again, a smirk on his face. She smiles then lies back down to look up at the sky.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be able to go anywhere in the world, to fly free?" she asked

Dark chuckles then sits up, he looks at the sky.

"Yes... Yes it would be nice to fly free but I don't think I ever will, I'm stuck in a cage and I don't know where to go" Dark said

Malon sits up and sighs.

"If I ever die I'm going to come back as a bird, they can fly free where ever and whenever they want, I'm going to fly around the world and get out of my cage" she said

I blinked then my head jerked as a flash of pain ran through my body, I sighed

"It's near time for you to go then, you master is calling again huh?" she asked

He sighs and closes his eyes, a tear leaks through, he looks at Malon.

"I'm sorry I don't know how long it will be, all I know is that the hero is going to wake up soon, maybe after that I can come back... I'll be free then instead of been caged up" he said

She hugs him, tears slowly raining down her face.

"You'll come back after Gannon's defeated won't you? Please I would miss you so much Dark" Malon said

Dark just hugs her then kisses her on the cheek, he runs a hand down it then wipes the tears away.

"I'm sorry Malon, but I have to go now, masters calling again and your father is coming" he whispers

She nods then holds out a pair of earrings for him, he blinks but she just takes his left hand and drops then in then closes his hand with both of hers.

"Been meaning to give them for awhile, their red to match your eyes so you will never forget me ok Dark?" Malon said

Dark chuckles, and then pecks her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you to Malon, but I could never forget you" Dark said

Malon blinks as he starts to fade away using the shadows to leave, but the last thing she sees is his smirk and him putting the red earrings on. She smiles then closes her eyes as tears rain down.

She hers foot steps toward her, she looks up it Talon her father, he blinks in surprise to find she is crying then he holds open his arms, she gets up and runs into them all the while crying.

That night when she walks into her room she finds a small bag on her bed, she opens it to find a gold necklace with a blue and red stone in the middle, she gasps then sees the note, she reads it then reads it again, the tears comeback and she cries herself to sleep that night, all alone.

His sword goes right through my chest, I growl but I can feel myself fading away, I look into his blue eyes, the colour of time itself. I can see the sadness in them but he has to kill me otherwise he won't get through the rest of the temple and he knows it.

The fairy flies around us until I fade away. I can feel magic holding me in sleep, I can feel and see what he does, and he meets Malon I growl as he saves her from Ingo. But I smirk with satisfaction as I see she where's the necklace I gave her, her hair is dull and she looks worse for wear but she's alive and that's what matters, but she still wishes for freedom. To be able to fly in the air, and see the world.

...

I felt the spell break on me, I felt the hero go back in time with Zelda. I open my eyes and use the shadows to get to the ranch, I'm weak but I can do it. I'll see her again I know it.

She lasted another five years before she died, she died at my hands, and I couldn't stand to see that sad look anymore, her eyes wide with hope at seeing me then at disbelief. I kiss her on the lips as I push the sword through her chest, her blood standing her blue and yellow dress. She had worn that when we first meet to do you know.

I held her all night long as she faded from the world, her life song fading as the first rays of the sun light up the world. I smiled at her now dead body as tears ran down my face, I held her close and cried for a while then I stood up, I laid her back into the flowers that were in Hyrule field. I took one last look then walked away swinging my sword as I went; she was still just a pretty as all those years ago, her fiery coloured hair sparkling in the sun, her eyes closed like she was sleeping, and her dress flowed around her as the wind blew.

I gave a said smile then faded into the shadows, I might see her again I might not, but I had a job to do, Gannon was calling me, I don't know how he was stuck in the dark/scarce realm now and he had no power over me... I might go check this out...

I looked up into the sky, the breeze was nice, the sea was calm today, a few clouds lazily. The hero of winds had killed Gannon two months back; he had gone somewhere else now. I sighed and lay back under a tree looking up at the shy. I blinked when I saw a bird fly over head; it landed in a tree branch just above my head. I blinked and took a closer look.

I smiled then but a few small pieces of fish out, the bird came down and began to eat. I smirked I had been right, it had taken longer then I thought but she had come back.

"Hello Malon, having fun as a free flying bird I hope" I said

The bird clacked its beak at me I laughed; yep it was Malon all right. I smiled she was happy now. I held my hands out in front of me and smiled.

"You and I are both free now Malon, enjoy it while we can them?" I said

The bird looked at me, I looked back at it. It was Malon all right no one else could have those eyes... no one...

Red and blue. Life and death. chains and freedom. Dark and light. One after the other, it was always one after the other no matter where we are or who we are. But I will always fly free now and it's all thanks to him... That dark haired man with red eyes called dark, he is why I'm free and happy. He seems to be to now. . .

FREEDOM!

... I want to fly like a bird, to fly the winds and go where ever they take me...

I want to be free dark and I finely got my wish I'm just sorry you had to miss out on so much tho. . .


End file.
